Recuerdos
by whitest angel
Summary: Un entierro, la reina ha muerto y su hijo y compañeros recurdan hazañas pasadas. Pasen y lean Mal summary, lo se


El fuego ardía vivamente. Balzor había dejado de oír la letanía del clérigo y los pocos murmullos de la multitud congregada para despedirse de su antigua reina. El simplemente veía como las llamas envolvían y casi acariciaban a su madre, vestida con una túnica blanca con los puños y dobladillos ribeteados en oro. Tenía una expresión de paz, con la cara envuelta por su pelo castaño y una diadema de plata. En el hombro izquierdo llevaba bordada una pantera de color oscuro plasmada en pleno salto. Mientras intentaba ahogar el dolor que lo embargaba, logró componer una expresión seria, digna del rey de Ridaisur. Había subido en el trono tras abandonar su madre el castillo después de la muerte de su esposo. Habían pasado años desde entonces, y ahora estaba allí tendida debido a una vil traición.

Probó ahogar la furia que amenazaba con volver a nublar sus sentidos mirando a su consejero. Aramil estaba vestida con una túnica negra, como todos los que habían acudido ese día allí. Sin embargo la suya estaba ribeteada en plata y llevaba sobre su pelo una cinta de cuero adornado con motivos en platino, símbolo de su alto cargo. El eh hombro izquierdo tenía bordado un águila en pleno vuelo.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del antiguo grupo de su madre llevaban un símbolo así. Creía recordar que su padre había llevado una especie de oso.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos miel llenos de pesar del ya anciano elfo. El parecía sufrir más, pues se sentía culpable de la muerte de Yelenia.  
Volviendo la mirada al fuego, Aramil cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos de la fatídica noche volvieron a su mente por enésima vez.

Estaba descansando tras una reunión que se había alargado más de lo debido. Como alto elfo y fundador del poblado, tenía responsabilidades que a veces lo alejaban del palacio, cosa que muy a menudo agradecía. La había sentido venir antes siquiera de acercarse al poblado. Había notado que durmió al pobre emisario enviado al castillo para notificarle al rey su retraso. Dedujo que no había querido ser vista cuando entró por una puerta lateral, sin ser anunciada previamente.

—Sigues haciendo las cosas a tu manera, Yelenia. —su voz denotaba el cansancio intencionadamente. No deseaba visitas a estas horas.  
— ¿Y cuando no?—el sarcasmo de su voz le fue suficiente indicio de que no se iría pronto. —Intuyes ya por que estoy aquí¿verdad?  
—Si. Vienes a pedirme de nuevo que abandone el poblado. —se estaba hastiando del tema.  
—Ya solo quedas tu. Yo dejé el palacio hace ya años, y Alpharazar nunca esta en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo.  
—Quedarían Alor y Cervus.  
—Alor esta demasiado bien protegido en el monasterio. Y demasiado bien escondido como para que alguien gaste esfuerzos vanos en buscarle. No como nosotros. Y Cervus… ese pequeño ladronzuelo esta desaparecido. Ni siquiera Alpharazar conoce nada sobre su paradero. Aunque, considerando su edad, seguramente estará muerto.  
—Deja familia atrás¿verdad?  
—Si, igual que tu, que yo, y que el mismo Quiridangelo.

Al oír el nombre del viejo amigo caído hace tiempo en la batalla, el elfo se había distraído, retrayéndose en sus pensamientos, como pasaba siempre que alguien nombraba a alguno de sus amigos desaparecidos. En esos momentos, el elfo se perdía en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de viajes, campañas y luchas, de emboscadas y de justas. Por ello, apenas oyó las palabras de su amiga:

—Además, los dos sabemos que esta vida tranquila te esta hastiando.  
—A lo mejor tenéis razón y debería irme, —concedió. —Me prepararé para salir mientras aun está oscuro.

Se había levantado aun perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que le había hecho notar el silbido de la flecha surcando el aire demasiado tarde. Yelenia ya estaba cayendo con una flecha sobresaliéndole del pecho y una expresión de perplejidad mezclada con el dolor en el rostro. Sintió el olor dulzón del aïrabe, un veneno muy rápido y sin antídoto, muy poco usado. Pero ella eso ya lo sabía, se le notaba en los ojos. Y, sin embargo, en ningún momento lo culpó de lo sucedido.

—Dile a...Alpharazar…que…mi parte… está hecha. —habían sido las palabras que contuvieron su ultimo halito de vida.

Lleno de dolor, había levantado el cuerpo inerte de su compañera, dejándola sobre un sofá cercano. Mientras una amarga lagrima solitaria corría por su rostro, había cerrado los ya apagados ojos amatista de la antigua reina, y había salido decidido a encontrar al culpable de esa atrocidad. Y, sin embargo, no había encontrado nada, ni un mísero indicio del culpable, ni una prueba que presentar ante su rey, nada que pudiera darles la esperanza de encontrar alguna vez al asesino, simplemente nada.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio al otro lado de la pira a Alpharazar, tan poco sociable como siempre. Vestía de luto, como todos los demás, y lo único que sobresalía de su vestimenta era el bordado de un hurón blanco en su hombro. Los ojos verdes del mago habían perdido su brillo habitual mientras miraba perdido las llamas, difuminándose entre la multitud

"Uno mas. Ha caído uno más. Solo quedamos tres. Pero¿por qué ella? Aun no debía morir."

Estos eran los pensamientos que se mezclaban con el dolor de algunos recuerdos en la cabeza del mago. A su mente volvían los recuerdos del último día que estuvieron todos juntos. Había sido el día en el que entraron en el castillo donde iba a tener lugar la última batalla. Se habían separado al llegar, y a Sirix y a él les había tocado luchar contra el ser mas cruel que jamás había existido, mientras que los demás, acompañados por millares de paladines, se habían quedado a luchar fuera. Volvió a ver a Sirix caer a su lado, muerta por la maldad que emanaba el ser. Ella había sido una clérigo del Bien, y como tal, había hecho honor a su nombre, resistiendo frente a miles de criaturas de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, esta vez, la maldad fue demasiado poderosa, y, aunque intentó resistir, cayó. Jamás había sentido una cólera mas fría e incontrolable que cuando la vio caer, vestida de blanco inmaculado, con su rubio pelo flotando a su alrededor. A cámara lenta, vio el símbolo de su dios rodando por el suelo hacia el. En ese instante había dejado de importarle la batalla que fuera tenía lugar, tampoco le importaba que estaba exhausto, al limite de sus fuerzas, y que algunos de los conjuros recibidos lo habían dejado malherido. No había sentido satisfacción alguna al destruir la abominación que tuvo delante, en su opinión, el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto. Había cogido en brazos el cuerpo de su amiga y se había dirigido al patio interior del castillo. Allí volvió a ver la mirada de dolor del primo de Sirix, Quiridangelo, mientras contemplaba la figura sin vida que sostenía en sus brazos. Volvió a oír los vítores de los pocos miles aun vivos, y a notar que uno no participaba de la alegría general. Quiridangelo había muerto, de pie, apoyado el Balthor, sonriendo, mientras todos los demás celebraban la victoria.

Un suave ruido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El fuego se estaba apagando. Se dirigió hacia su rey y se arrodillo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de aquél, diciéndole que no hacia falta. Al levantarse, miró a Aramil, quien entendió el mensaje implícito. Se despidió, quizás por última vez, del crío al que había visto crecer, y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Esa misma noche Aramil partiría a su lado a buscar al último que quedaba. Aun había mucho trabajo que hacer.

-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.--.--...-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-...--.-.-.--.-.-.-

Bueno, he aquí un relato de D&D que escribi hace tiempo, pero prestando especial atencion para que no se relacionara demasiado con el juego (era para un duelo en un foro), asi que lo unico en que se parece es en el oficio de Sirix. Para aclaraciones, a ver:

Yelenia: semielfa hechicera

Balthor: semiorco barbaro (ya lo se, hacen una extraña pareja)

Balzor: paladin, siendo hijo de los anteriores, la raza es indefinida. Para mas precision dire que tiene aspecto humano, con las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y la piel grisacea... xD

Alpharazar: humano mago (bueno, en el momento en que esta la historia: liech)

Cervus: mediano picaro

Aramil: elfo explorador

Quiridangelo: humano paladin

Sirix: humana clerigo bueno, prima del anterior

Alor: enano monje

Si aun necesitais mas informacion, dejad rr :P


End file.
